


Denial

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, Phone Calls & Telephones, Worry, worried lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison isn’t back from her week-long hunting trip with Chris, Lydia starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

When Allison isn’t back from her week-long hunting trip with Chris, Lydia starts to worry. Sure, they could just be spending an extra day out but Allison would have called - she always calls Lydia if there’s a change in their plans (because she knows that Lydia worries).

She tells herself over and over again that nothing bad has happened; that Allison knows how to defend herself properly and Chris wouldn’t let anything happen to his daughter. To take her mind off things, Lydia starts on the essay that’s due in a month. In two hours, it’s finished and Lydia’s back to texting Allison over and over again, hoping for some sort of response.

It gets to ten at night and Lydia still feels uneasy because Allison still isn’t back yet. She’s about to get our her textbook to revise psychology theory but her phone rings, causing her to almost fall off her bed to reach for it on her desk.

“Allison?” Lydia says quickly without even looking at the caller ID.

“Lydia, it’s Allison. Before you ask - yes I’m fine; we’re fine,” Allison rushes.

Lydia breaths a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. What’s going on? Where are you?”

Of course she’d ask. “We got caught up chasing a rabbit and it took longer than we expected. My phone went flat so I’m using Dad’s to call you and we’re going through the Beacon Hills freeway exit now.”

“Okay,” Lydia says quietly. “That’s good; that’s great. When are you going to come over?”

“As soon as I get home and have a shower.”

“Alright, I’ll start cooking dinner...at ten pm. How does spaghetti sound?” Lydia offers.

“Spaghetti sounds great,” Allison says and Lydia can almost hear the smile in her voice. “I love you, Lydia.”

“I love you too. Take care of yourself until you get home, okay?”

Allison rolls her eyes a little. “I’ll only be half an hour but yes, I’ll take care of myself.”

With that, they both hang up and Lydia wipes away the few tears that have rolled down her cheek. She goes into the kitchen and starts getting out the ingredients for spaghetti with a warm, happy feeling because she knows that Allison’s okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
